


Entre tus brazos

by Sky_Black1999



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Case 2: Singapore Sky, Childhood Memories, Edaurent, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FrenchBean, HumorBarato, LaurentEnfermo, M/M, Memories, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Laurent está enfermo y su única salvación parece ser Edamura.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Entre tus brazos

Makoto Edamura odiaba a Laurent. 

Odiaba su cínica sonrisa, una sonrisa que curvaba por completo su boca y lo hacía parecer que en todo momento estaba planeando algo maquiavélico. Odiaba esa mirada traviesa que no se despegaba de sus ojos, odiaba la forma en la que las sus frases al final siempre tenían un tono cantarín, burlándose de él. Odiaba la manera en la que sus cejas se alzaban con suficiencia cada vez que hablaba, como queriendo mostrarle que sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, todo ya estaba determinado con anterioridad.

Ese maldito rubio idiota sacaba su peor lado. Y lo detestaba. 

Diablos, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía demasiado. Si pudiera, haría un ensayo completo de por qué Laurent Thierry era el idiota más grande del planeta entero. Empezando por supuesto con el hecho de que era rubio. Los rubios nunca le dieron buenas espinas y aquello se confirmó cuando conoció a Laurent. 

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le estaba llevando medicinas y una sopa caliente a su cuarto en el hotel? 

Miró su reflejo dentro del ascensor del enorme hotel en el que se estaban alojando todos en ese momento. Su expresión en aquel instante demostraba de todo menos felicidad. De hecho, el sentimiento que se hallaba más presente en aquel instante era el del más puro odio.

Aunque no sabía si se dirigía a sí mismo o al desgraciado de Laurent. 

Según le había explicado Cynthia de forma apurada por teléfono, el rubio no se había estado sintiendo bien desde la mañana. Al parecer tenía un malestar general y algo de fiebre, los típicos síntomas de un resfriado. Edamura incluso se sorprendió al saber que Laurent podía enfermarse; después de todo sí era un humano normal. 

Y eso no habría sido un problema para ninguno de no ser que él era el encargado de manejar el supuesto Casino más famoso del mundo. Por supuesto, todo era una fachada para entrampar a los hermanos Ibrahim, pero siendo el administrador de allí no podía faltar o estar en su mínima forma. Así que Cynthia le indicó que le llevara algo de medicina al cuarto del rubio ya que este no había podido levantarse de la cama. 

No era una opción llamar al servicio del hotel ya que entrar a alguien extraño en el lugar donde planeaban todo no era lo más adecuado y Laurent no tenía las energías suficientes para levantarse de la cama y recibirlo. Y Cynthia y Abby estaban... bastante ocupadas con los Ibrahim. Los otros miembros del equipo también tenían otros asuntos que resolver. Él era el único que tenía aquel momento libre y que estaba más cerca del rubio.

Sin embargo, lo que menos quería ahora era estar un solo segundo a solas con el rubio idiota. Lo que haría sería dejarle la medicina y la comida en el cuarto, y se marcharía. No era su obligación atender a un enfermo —y tampoco estaba seguro de si era real; con Laurent siempre dudaba qué era o no era cierto—. 

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, caminó despacio para adentrarse a la sala principal. Las habitaciones en ese hotel eran enormes, por lo que siempre debía pasar por allí antes. Sus ojos viajaron de un lugar a otro, sorprendiéndose bastante al hallar todo en su lugar y sin notar a nadie rondando por ahí. O bueno, alguien en específico. No vio ninguna cabellera rubia moviéndose o una sonrisa burlona recibiéndolo. 

Entrecerró los ojos. Al parecer lo de estar enfermo era una realidad, aunque se mantendría alerta por el momento. 

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Laurent, la cual quedaba al fondo de un largo pasillo que estaba decorado con cuadros extravagantes y coloridos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el repiqueteo de sus zapatos sobre la alfombra, cosa que lo hacía sentir un poco ansioso. No era un gran fanático a ese tipo de silencio. 

Cuando llegó al cuarto, se fijó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, aunque las luces interiores no se hallaban encendidas. Agudizó más la vista, sintiendo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Tratándose de Laurent, no sería extraño que planeara todo esto solo para fastidiarlo a él. Quizá era un asalto inesperado o algo así. 

Después de todo, Edamura parecía ser el punto de enfoque de las bromas de Laurent. No tenía ni idea de por qué, mas no era algo que le agradara mucho. 

Apretando la bolsa que tenía en las manos, empujó con suavidad la puerta. Esta chirrió levemente y se puso alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, incluso preparando sus piernas en caso de que tuviera que dar alguna patada. Su corazón palpitó con potencia en su interior, estando casi igual de nervioso como lo era en las misiones. 

Sin embargo, durante unos largos segundos nada pasó. Su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba allí. Nadie saltó de repente en la puerta para asustarlo, las luces continuaron apagadas.

Edamura exhaló despacio, sintiéndose un tanto idiota. 

La habitación estaba sumida en un sepulcral silencio. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que ninguna luz exterior se adentraba al lugar, dejándolo a oscuras por completo. De no ser porque vio un bulto removiéndose en la enorme cama, creería que estaba solo.

O que se hallaba en una película de terror en donde el asesino aparecía justo detrás de él cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo.

Temblando y tragando saliva con pesadez, miró hacia atrás. No obstante, de nuevo, no había nada allí.

Volvió a sentirse idiota, suspirando pesado. 

Terminó de entrar en el cuarto, buscando el interruptor a tientas. Cuando lo halló, una tenue lámpara se encendió en medio del cuarto. Parpadeó con rapidez, acostumbrándose a eso. 

Y cuando lo hizo, descubrió que el bulto en la cama que había notado antes era un Laurent adormecido. Se sorprendió por un instante, sintiendo gran curiosidad al verlo en un estado en el que nunca antes lo había visto. Una vez más, se percató de que el rubio tonto de verdad era un humano como él y que también hacía cosas mundanas como dormir.

Aunque no parecía tan cómodo con ello.

Cuando terminó de acercarse a un costado de la enorme cama, dispuesto a dejarle todo en la mesita de noche que había a un lado, Laurent se removió de repente, gruñendo. Edamura se sobresaltó y lo contempló con fijeza, esperando el ataque que se había imaginado antes. Aunque no sucedió, otra vez.

En realidad, lo único que vio fue cómo el rubio se movía de un lado a otro en la cama, mascullando palabras ininteligibles. Su ceño estaba fruncido y el rostro lo tenía algo colorado, además que también estaba sudando. 

Si Edamura lo veía bien, parecía estar teniendo una... ¿pesadilla?

Laurent Thierry, uno de los estafadores más problemáticos que había conocido, un francés idiota que lo único que sabía era coquetear con cualquier trasero que se le atravesara, ¿estaba teniendo... pesadillas?

Lo más probable es que fuera producto de la fiebre. Aun así, no se veía nada bien entre más lo observaba. No paraba de revolverse en la cama, enredándose con las cobijas que tenía encima. Las manos apretaban la tela de estas y su expresión angustiada no hacía más que aumentar.

Edamura, mordiéndose los labios, se acercó hasta él. No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero entre lo que pudo captar una de las frases tenía la palabra "mamá". 

—¿Laurent? —llamó con suavidad, dándole un leve toque en el hombro. Eso no funcionó, Laurent continuaba sacudiéndose angustiado—. Laurent, despierta. 

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Suspirando, se sentó a un lado de la cama y apoyó una mano en el hombro desnudo de Laurent —al parecer estaba semidesnudo— y lo agitó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Laurent —insistió, sintiéndose también algo preocupado al ver cómo Laurent no paraba de murmurar. Tragando saliva, no tuvo de otra más que poner todo de sí para despertarlo—. ¡Laurent, despierta ya! ¡Laurent! 

Continuó moviéndolo hasta que notó cómo los ojos del rubio se entreabrían poco a poco. Los movimientos erráticos se detuvieron de forma abrupta y Laurent por fin regresó a la realidad, respirando con rapidez. 

—¿Eh? ¿Edamame? —murmuró el rubio, pestañeando. Su ceño estaba arrugado, mas su expresión se fue aclarando en cuanto se percató a quién tenía al frente—. ¿Tú...? 

Una ligera tos sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndolo incorporarse en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Edamura lo contempló en silencio mientras se calmaba, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Vaya, entonces de verdad alguien como Laurent Thierry podía enfermarse. Era otra imagen que nunca se imaginó ver. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edamame? —preguntó Laurent después de un minuto, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar de la cama. Su tos se había apaciguado, aunque eso no significaba que aún no se viera como un desastre.

Sus ojos estaban completamente apagados y caídos, poseía una expresión de cansancio increíble. Sus mejillas y orejas estaban algo rojas debido a la fiebre, pero aun así la tonalidad de su piel era más clara, pálida. 

—Bueno, Cynthia y Abby están ocupadas con Sam y Clark y me dijeron que viniera a traerte medicina —masculló Edamura, sin poder alejar la vista de Laurent. Este se restregó los ojos con el puño, al parecer aún se encontraba un poco somnoliento—. ¿Estás... tan mal?

El comentario hizo sonreír a Laurent levemente, quien se pasó las manos por el cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás. Intentó hacer su típica sonrisa atrevida, aunque esta le salió un poco más temblorosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me veo tan mal? —susurró Laurent, ladeando la cabeza. El pecho descubierto del rubio captó de inmediato la vista de Edamura, el cual estaba adornado por un collar que resaltaba en medio de su piel blanca. 

Edamura apretó la boca en una línea y entrecerró los ojos. Claro, incluso estando enfermo Laurent jamás se despegaría de su lado coqueto.

—Te ves fatal —contestó con simpleza, bufando.

Laurent emitió una risa corta mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que en este caso tienes la razón —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no, es solo un leve malestar, pero no me sentía con ganas de levantarme. Creo que con la medicina se me pasará rápido.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Edamura que él tenía la medicina, por lo que dejó la bolsa en la mesa y sacó una caja pequeña. 

—Cierto, aquí tienes. También traje algo de comida por si te apetece —farfulló, abriendo la medicina para pasarle una tableta. En la mesa había un jarrón con agua junto a un vaso, así que le sirvió también—. Si te sientes tan mal, deberíamos llamar a un doctor o...

—No es necesario, con la medicina me basta —le interrumpió Laurent de inmediato, aceptando el vaso y la pastilla. Se lo tragó con rapidez, dirigiéndole luego una sonrisa al castaño—. Además, es genial ser atendido por un lindo japonés, creo que me enfermaré más seguido.

El comentario provocó que Edamura sintiera un intenso bochorno y giró la cabeza a un lado, farfullando un insulto bajo. 

—Cállate —masculló, haciendo un mohín—. Para flirtear no pareces tan enfermo, claro.

La conocida risa de Laurent, ese sonido jovial y chispeante que lo caracterizaba, llegó a sus oídos. Y no supo realmente por qué, pero una sensación de tranquilidad lo llenó al escucharlo. Quizá porque eso significaba que el idiota rubio que conocía seguía ahí, que lo que tenía era solo una gripe común y nada grave. 

Jadeó, percatándose de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Él... estaba aliviado porque Laurent actuaba con normalidad? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? 

Tal vez ahora era él el que estaba enfermo. 

—Por supuesto que no y menos contigo aquí —respondió Laurent, ladeando la cabeza mientras una sonrisa débil aparecía en su rostro—. De hecho, ahora que te tengo aquí sobre mi cama, creo que mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse algo calien...

—¿Ya te tomaste la medicina? Bueno, me largo —exclamó Edamura, levantándose de un salto y sintiendo que su pecho se revolvía.

¡¿Por qué demonios ese idiota rubio siempre provocaba esas sensaciones inexplicables en él?! Demonios, quería patearlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te irás tan pronto? —preguntó Laurent, poniendo el vaso de regreso en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos, recostándose más en la cama—. Y yo que comenzaba a sentirme mejor contigo aquí. 

El tono susurrante, la mirada penetrante que le lanzaba y el ir y venir de los dedos delgados de Laurent sobre la tersa cobija... 

Joder, ¡¿por qué todo lo que hacía ese rubio lo estaba afectando tanto?! Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo correctamente sin sentir que su rostro ardía. 

—Bueno, e-eso es perfecto. No quiero estar tanto tiempo en un cuarto solo contigo. Así que si me disculpas... —Se dio media vuelta, completamente dispuesto a marcharse de una vez de allí ya que su tarea había sido completada. 

Además, sentía que entre más escuchara a Laurent, más confundido estaría. Su mente se hallaba revuelta por pensamientos que no era capaz de enlazar y de repente un calor abrasador lo rodeó entero. ¿Acaso él también tenía fiebre? 

Sin embargo, escuchó la voz apagada de Laurent detrás de él acompañada de un largo suspiro y eso fue lo que lo hizo detenerse antes de dar dos pasos siquiera. 

—Bueno, supongo que así es como es —murmuró Laurent en un timbre lastimero, a lo que Edamura apretó la mandíbula. Oh no, no iba a caer en ese juego—. Al final del día siempre termino solo. No recuerdo la última vez en la que alguien me cuidó estando enfermo. 

No contestó, mas tampoco se retiró de allí. Oprimió las manos en puños, contando mentalmente hasta diez o se voltearía y sería culpable del asesinato de un rubio francés. No le importaba agregar un cargo más a su lista de delitos si eso significaba desaparecer a aquella molestia que le provocaba emociones que no comprendía. 

—Y no te culpo, al fin y al cabo cuidar de alguien como yo no debe ser fácil. Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera estar a solas con alguien como yo... 

Un tic saltó en el ojo derecho de Edamura. ¿Por qué demonios estaba dando ese monólogo dramático? 

—No te preocupes por mí, la soledad siempre ha sido mi com... 

—¡Agh, de acuerdo! —exclamó el castaño, girándose otra vez hacia Laurent y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sin poder soportar más ese discurso autocompasivo—. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Laurent?! 

Laurent le enseñó una sonrisa satisfecha, ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar su expresión de triunfo. Y entonces, se corrió a un lado de la cama, abriéndole el edredón. Allí Edamura pudo notar que solo vestía un pantalón corto, su torso estaba desnudo. 

La imagen de la figura delgada de Laurent se quedó grabada en su mente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de más para mirar hacia su rostro. 

—Ven, siéntate conmigo un rato. No miento cuando digo que tu compañía me reconforta —contestó el rubio en un tono más suave, sus ojos resplandeciendo mientras lo contemplaba—. Lo prometo, no haré tantas bromas pervertidas. Solo que contigo a mi lado no me puedo resistir, disculpa. 

Edamura gruñó con molestia y le lanzó una mirada furibunda, mas se acercó despacio hasta la cama. Con una mueca, se sentó con lentitud hasta apoyar la espalda en el respaldo. Hizo todo lo posible para que hubiera cierto espacio entre Laurent y él, aunque incluso así podía percibir lo caliente que estaba el cuerpo del francés debido a la fiebre. 

Laurent lo estaba viendo a medida que se acomodaba, repasando cada uno de sus movimientos. Edamura volteó a verlo y le alzó las cejas, preguntándole con la expresión si ya estaba contento. Y el rubio lo entendió, suspirando con un toque de alivio sin borrar esa sonrisa odiosa de su rostro.

Desde esa corta distancia, podía verse los estragos de la gripe en Laurent. Sus ojos se veían bastante cansados y todo su cuerpo en sí parecía estar cargando cierto agotamiento. Era un aspecto de él que, en el tiempo en el que llevaba conociéndolo, no le había visto nunca, por lo que era bastante sorprendente. 

Aun así, Edamura percibía que no se debía solo al malestar que tenía. Aquella expresión débil que traía en ese instante no parecía ser solo culpa de la gripe. Algo más le estaba pesando a Laurent, lo podía ver en sus ojos brillosos.

Pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Después de todo, ellos no eran amigos ni nada similar. Trabajaban juntos y su relación no iba más de allí. Lo tenía bien claro.

Aunque ¿por qué el solo pensarlo le hacía sentir un apretujón en el pecho? 

—Sabes, no mentía sobre eso —mencionó Laurent después de unos minutos cargados de puro mutismo entre ellos. Pero no se había sentido nada incómodo, cosa que impactó demasiado a Edamura. 

Miró de reojo al rubio, viendo la curvatura de su sonrisa de labios delgados. 

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? 

Laurent cerró los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa diminuta. Viéndolo con detenimiento, Edamura se fijó que el perfil del rubio era... llamativo. Es decir, su nariz era respingona y delgada, y al final se alzaba de una manera que atraía la atención. Si lo pensaba mejor, era un tipo de nariz que probablemente le parecería atractiva a las mujeres. 

Y no podía negarlo, su perfil era cautivador. También el mentón era algo interesante, era simétrico y cuadrado, uniéndose con una mandíbula delineada que hacía lucir su rostro más delgado. 

Edamura se sobresaltó un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo de nuevo. ¿Por qué de la nada se quedaba ensimismado viendo a Laurent? ¿Y cómo podría explicar esas nuevas sensaciones que se albergaban en su estómago? 

Creía haber escuchado a su madre hablando de ello antes cuando era un niño, siempre lo mencionaba cuando le contaba la historia de cómo se había conocido con su padre. Eran probablemente las llamadas... 

Se asustó cuando escuchó la profunda voz de Laurent resonando en su oído, trayéndolo a la realidad. 

—Sobre recordar la última vez en la que alguien me cuidó cuando estaba enfermo —comentó, pasando las manos por la cobija de arriba abajo. No supo si fue intencional o no, pero cuando hacía eso rozaba su muslo. Edamura intentó no concentrarse en aquel detalle, aunque no pudo evitar tragar saliva con un poco de nervios—. Solo tengo pequeños retazos de memoria, pero recuerdo que mi madre me acostaba sobre su regazo y acariciaba mi cabello, cantándome una suave canción. 

Edamura se sorprendióbastante que Laurent estuviera hablando de algo así, quizá era un efecto más delo mal que se encontraba. A pesar de eso, una pequeña sonrisa hizo aparición ensu rostro al escucharlo, recordando él mismo las ocasiones en las que sehabía visto en una situación similar y su madre también le daba atenciones.Recordaba específicamente que cuando se enfermaba, ella se quedaba a su lado enla cama hasta que fuera capaz de reconciliar el sueño, sosteniendo su manomientras tanto y brindándole suaves caricias en los nudillos.

—Sí... —masculló, sonriendo levemente—. También extraño eso.

Laurent no dijo nada, aunque Edamura pudo ver de reojo que sus comisuras se alzaban más. Esta vez, la sonrisa que poseía no era atrevida o con el toque sarcástico que tanto le fastidiaba. Era una sonrisa... sincera e incluso tierna, casi como si su propia boca se estuviera curveando de forma natural sin que él mismo se percatara de ello. 

—Recuerdo un poco la canción, sabes. La melodía era así —mencionó el rubio, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el edredón. 

Primero abrió la boca, empezando a susurrar un ritmo lento, aunque después negó con la cabeza como diciéndose a sí mismo que así no era. Después se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos para luego comenzar a entonar una melodía baja. 

Su voz, al contrario de cómo era normalmente, sonó un poco más apacible, con un toque dulce que impresionó a Edamura. De sus labios salía un silbido que logró que el castaño se relajara en su asiento, como si aquella melodía de verdad tuviera poderes curativos. Lauren, por su parte, cerró los ojos mientras la cantaba y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

De nuevo, algo en su pecho se agitó. Quizá se debía al hecho de estar viendo un lado de Laurent que no tenía idea de que existía o tal vez demasiado anonadado de que el rubio estuviera dispuesto mostrarle algo así a él.

Aun así, la sensación no era mala. Al contrario, hizo que todo su cuerpo se llenara de un cosquilleo agradable. 

Cuando Laurent terminó, dio un corto suspiro satisfecho. Miró a Edamura con una amplia sonrisa, adoptando una expresión plácida. 

—Era algo así, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo con claridad —mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que es algo tonto, ¿no...?

—No lo es —dijo Edamura al instante, contemplando al rubio con seriedad—. No es para nada tonto. Es un recuerdo preciado para ti, Laurent. Por eso no es tonto.

El silencio siguió a su respuesta, cosa que le hizo sentir incluso más nervioso, sobre todo porque Laurent se le había quedado observando sin parpadear. Y ahora que se fijaba bien, el rostro sonrojado del rubio estaba más cerca de él de lo que había pensado, detalle que lo hizo abochornar mucho más.

Pero no se arrepentía de su comentario porque él sentía lo mismo con cada recuerdo de su madre. Cada memoria junto a ella, cada cosa que le hiciera recordar momentos a su lado... Eran su más preciado tesoro. Así que lo entendía, entendía muy bien a Laurent, incluso si no tenía idea de qué le había sucedido a su madre.

Lo único que tenía claro era que el rubio la extrañaba mucho.

Se aclaró la garganta al notar que Laurent continuaba observándolo y buscó rápidamente en su mente algo adecuado para decir, mas nada se sentía correcto para el momento. No era apropiado decir alguna broma y cuando pensaba en el rubio solo le venían insultos a la mente. 

Edamura se rascó la mejilla, desviando la mirada a un costado. Entonces, suspiró alto y dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza en ese segundo. En realidad, ni siquiera procesó lo que iba a decir hasta que escuchó su propia voz. 

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos recrear la escena...? 

Laurent parpadeó con rapidez y él también. Se quedaron estáticos por unos cuantos segundos que se sintieron eternos solo hasta que el rubio ladeó la cabeza, luciendo confundido. 

—¿Eh?

Edamura tosió, agitando las manos como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque sentía que sus movimientos eran robóticos. Diablos, ¿por qué había abierto la boca? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía aquel día? Era cierto que estando al lado de Laurent se sentía tonto la mayoría del tiempo, ¡pero esta vez fue él mismo quien se hundió! 

—¿N-no es lo que querías? Digo, tú mismo dijiste que hace mucho tiempo alguien no te cuidaba y a-acabas de decir que tu mamá te recostaba en su regazo mientras te cantaba —habló con rapidez, siendo todo un milagro el no haber enredado las palabras—. Aunque no prometo que el mío sea tan suave como el de tu madre.

Pudo sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Laurent durante unos largos segundos. Sintió que su sonrisa titubeaba y que su rostro enrojecía de la vergüenza. Aunque el retractarse en ese punto solo lo haría ridiculizar más. Si Laurent respondía con alguna broma, entonces sería un poco más fácil replicarle de la misma forma y así podría fingir que nada había sucedido.

Sin embargo, escuchó una risita de parte del rubio y vio un encogimiento de hombros mientras se removía en la cama, agachándose con lentitud. 

—Vaya, es una oferta que no puedo desaprovechar —comentó Laurent, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo del castaño, quien lo vio en shock por un instante.

Debido a la posición, su cara quedó justo encima de la del rubio y allí hicieron contacto visual. Los orbes celestes de Laurent recorrieron sin ningún tipo de pudor el rostro de Edamura, ampliando más su sonrisa. 

El castaño no supo qué hacer, todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía cómo debía comportarse. Una intensa agitación lo sobrecogió, sintiendo que su corazón estaba palpitando más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Incluso más que esa vez que se subió a la avioneta con Abby.

¿Por qué solo sentía eso con Laurent?

—Que sepas que no pienso cantar ninguna canción tampoco —masculló, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. 

Otra risa de Laurent llegó a sus oídos y pudo ver con nitidez cómo sus parpados caían, enseñando una expresión pacífica. Las pestañas de Laurent eran rubias también, aunque algo cortas y casi ni se notaban. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco, era un aspecto que antes ni habría captado. 

—No te preocupes, el solo tenerte así me relaja —murmuró Laurent, emitiendo un suspiro bajo. 

Edamura no pudo apartar la vista del rostro de Laurent. El semblante que tenía en ese momento era tan tranquilo que no podía asimilar que el rubio idiota que solía molestarlo la mayoría del tiempo era capaz de lucir así. 

Quizá fue por eso que él mismo también se sintió algo aventurado, con la sensación de que podía actuar ese día de una forma en la que no solía hacerlo y que no habría problema alguno. Por ello, la mano de Edamura se alzó sutilmente y se posó en el cabello rubio que, para su sorpresa, resultó ser más suave de lo esperado.

Laurent no se sorprendió ni dijo nada al respecto. Lo único que hizo fue alargar esa mueca feliz que no se borraba de su rostro. Y Edamura también sonrió, rodando los ojos. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho una hora antes de ir allí que él estaría acostado junto a Laurent en la cama, acariciándole el cabello mientras este se apoyaba en su regazo y ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo al respecto, entonces se habría reído a carcajadas por haberle contado el mayor chiste de todos. Jamás se imaginó a sí mismo en una situación así, pero allí estaba. 

No supo cuántos minutos pasaron estando así, con él enredando sus dedos entre las hebras tersas, pero en cierto momento Laurent comenzó a cantar de nuevo aquella melodía que Edamura no conocía, pero que le resultaba agradable a sus oídos. Quizá porque en cierto modo también le hacía recordar a su propia madre. 

El ambiente en el cuarto se volvió un poco más... íntimo, quizá. No podría explicarlo con palabras porque era más un sentimiento, mas podía percibir algo cálido dentro de sí que no hacía más que expandirse. Incluido a eso, también se hallaba una gran necesidad de saber más de lo que había detrás de la historia de la canción, de por qué Laurent hablaba de una manera tan nostálgica cuando se refería a su progenitora. 

Incluso si intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, su curiosidad por Laurent y su pasado no hacía más que aumentar a medida que lo conocía. Se preguntaba si siempre había sido ese chico atrevido y coqueto que procuraba toquetearlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad o si alguna vez se mostró así de melancólico con otros. 

¿Quién era realmente Laurent Thierry? 

Tragó saliva, viendo el perfil de Laurent absolutamente relajado. Sus ansias de preguntarle eran enormes, pero también sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Y tampoco estaba seguro de si le contestaría. 

Hizo una mueca con la boca, pasando la mano por los mechones de cabello que caían en su muslo. Tal vez era por la fiebre que estaba actuando así en ese instante, pero no estaba realmente seguro de si Laurent le confiaría algo más profundo. 

—Laurent —murmuró con suavidad, viendo con fijeza las líneas de su mandíbula y labios—. Laurent, ¿confiarías un poco más en mí?

Laurent no hizo ni dijo nada por unos largos segundos. Percibió un pinchazo en su pecho al pensar que había sido completamente ignorado, aunque un momento después se escuchó un ronquido.

Edamura parpadeó con rapidez, deteniendo las caricias. Un segundo más tarde oyó otro ronquido, alto y claro. 

Laurent se había quedado dormido encima de él. 

Edamura no supo en qué momento sucedió ni tampoco se percató en el preciso instante en el que el rubio detuvo de entonar la melodía. Pero, en efecto, estaba profundamente dormido. 

Y al mismo tiempo, él sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse y no creía poder aguantar aquella posición durante más tiempo.

—¿Laurent? —lo llamó, mirando a los costados como si su salvación fuera a aparecer en cualquier segundo allí. Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía escapatoria—. Laurent, despierta ya. Me tengo que ir.

Para su sorpresa, Laurent abrió los ojos con lentitud, primero pestañeando mientras enfocaba la vista en el rostro de Edamura. 

Y entonces, la mano del rubio se alzó, trazando un camino invisible en la mejilla del castaño. Edamura se quedó estático, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Eso era algo que no se había esperado en lo absoluto. 

—Edamame, me transmites... tanta tranquilidad —susurró Laurent muy cerca de su rostro, sus narices básicamente rozándose. El aliento caliente del rubio chocó contra su boca, provocándole un estremecimiento—. No puedo dejar de mirarte.

Sus labios estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Si Laurent se movía un poco más, cerraría la brecha que les impedía unirlos. Este se quedó en la misma posición quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, solo acariciando en círculos la mejilla de Edamura. El castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer allí y solo dejando que Laurent asumiera el mando de aquella inesperada secuencia de acciones. 

Percibió un ligero movimiento y apretó aún más los ojos, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, tanto así que temía ser escuchado. Se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando que Laurent terminara lo que había empezado. 

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, no podía aguantar por más tiempo y creía que si... 

Laurent, de repente, estornudó. 

Edamura sintió algo húmedo sobre su boca, por lo que abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio con atención la escena del rubio limpiándose debajo de la nariz. Al parecer se percató de la mirada fruncida que le estaba lanzando porque lo contempló mientras parpadeaba con pesadez. 

—Oh —susurró Laurent, respirando suave y agitando la cabeza—. Disculpa, Edamame, es solo que...

No pudo terminar la frase. Laurent cayó sobre el pecho de Edamura, soltando un suspiro ligero. De nuevo, de forma repentina, el rubio había sucumbido al sueño. Como lo suponía, se encontraba bastante agotado y aún más por la reciente medicina.

Edamura miró la pared del frente decorado por un enorme cuadro de un paisaje colorido. Se encontraba en tal estado de shock, sorpresa y aturdimiento completo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue recostar la cabeza hacia atrás y emitir una risa. 

¿Qué demonios había estado esperando? 

Suspiró alto, pasándose las manos por el rostro, el cual se sentía caliente bajo su toque. Laurent continuaba respirando con parsimonia sobre él, sumido en un sueño profundo del cual no parecía despertar pronto. 

Caracoles sagrados, ¿qué diablos le sucedía? ¡¿Había estado dispuesto a besarse con Laurent?! Él... en realidad lo esperaba, esperaba el beso. Demonios, ¡incluso se sentía frustrado de que Laurent hubiera caído dormido justo en ese momento! 

Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. 

Volvió a ver a Laurent, quien lucía una expresión de calma absoluta. Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose en una encrucijada. Si se movía solo un poco para retirar a Laurent e irse de allí, quizá despertaría al rubio y tampoco quería eso. 

Farfulló un insulto bajo hacia sí mismo por ser tan débil y se recostó con cuidado en la cama para quedar más cómodo, sin quitar a Laurent de encima. Cerró sus ojos e intentó tranquilizar su pulso, diciéndose que esperaría hasta que el rubio despertara para marcharse. 

O bueno, eso intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. En el fondo estaba seguro de que deshacerse de aquella comodidad que percibía en su interior no estaba entre sus planes. 

Sí, Edamura odiaba a Laurent. Odiaba la estúpida sonrisa que hacía cada vez que lo veía llegar a algún lugar, también odiaba la forma en la que buscaba siempre una excusa para tocarlo o estar cerca de él. Detestaba cuando le hablaba al oído usando un tono grueso y bajo, y aborrecía la manera en la que parecía conocer cada punto débil de él y usarlo a su favor.

Pero antes que nada, Edamura odiaba no odiar por completo a Laurent Thierry. Lo sabía, él sabía que jamás podría odiarlo en su totalidad.

Porque lo que menos quería en aquel instante era alejar la calidez que representaba el cuerpo de Laurent sobre él. Una calidez que solo había experimentado una vez en su vida —junto a su madre— y que el rubio se la estaba volviendo a recordar.

Sonrió, emitiendo un suspiro tranquilo.

—Maldito rubio idiota —masculló, relajando su cuerpo y envolviendo a Laurent con sus delgados brazos.

Bueno, quizá lo odiaba un poquito. 

Aunque no tenía nada de malo, ¿no? Después de todo, el odio y el amor no estaban muy lejos entre sí. 


End file.
